It Must Have Been the Mistletoe
by LexysK23
Summary: The four times Paige gets ambushed under a mistletoe, and the one time she ambushes someone else. (One-Shot)


_**It Must Have Been the Mistletoe**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
Words: 2,016  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
****Author's Notes: Warning, there are two girl on girl kisses, if you don't like it, you can either skip the parts, or not read the story. You'll know when they are. Anyways, Merry Christmas and enjoy.**

* * *

_**Paige and Dean Ambrose**_

Paige looked around. Everyone was getting ready for the holiday, but she couldn't help but feel homesick. Her home was on the other side of the world. She sighed as she walked by the green and red decorations.

Her friends AJ Lee and Emma watched her leave. They looked at each other. Each with a smirk on their faces. They knew what they were going to do. And it was going to be fun. So much fun for them.

Dean Ambrose was walking down the hall. He stopped with a frown, when he heard giggling. He walked over to check it, and saw Emma and AJ huddled up. He shrugged as he continued walking. Those girls were crazy.

AJ and Emma turned go watch him go. They were smirking. They had set their plan in motion, and all he had to do was fall for it.

Dean shook his head. He wasn't watching where he was going, and ended up crashing into someone. They looked at each other in surprise.

Emma and AJ rushed to them, a mistletoe at hand. They placed it over the two fallen wrestlers.

Paige frowned at her friends, not sure where they were doing it. She knew of the mistletoe, but she never really kissed anyone under it.

She looked Dean, who was smirking at her. He stood up and helped her up. Before she could fully comprehend what was happening, Dean kissed her. Emma and AJ high fived each other, as they watched the lunatic Fringe Kiss the Anti Diva. Dean pulled away and grinned.

"I can't wait for next Christmas to do this again," he told her. He winked and started to walk away.

Paige stood there, not sure as to what just happened. She frowned when she turned to her friends. "What just happened?"

Emma and AJ shrugged and grinned. They just walked away, leaving the Britain diva alone. "What just happened?" She asked herself, as she walked away.

_**Paige and AJ Lee**_

AJ Le had seen Dean kiss Paige, and she wondered what it was like. Dean wanted to kiss her again, and AJ wanted to know why. She did notice Paige. The twenty-two year old was beautiful, and her lips looked so kissable. AJ wouldn't mind kissing her. And she was going to.

AJ set up the mistletoe. She was going to use it as an escape, in case Paige did get mad. She smirked, as she looked up.

She was going to get her friend to kiss her, whether the other woman wanted it or not. AJ looked at the monitor, she watched Paige use the _Paige-Turner_ on Nikki Bella. AJ smiled, watched her friend beat the Diva's Champion.

AJ heard the referee count to three. She could hear the screech, the ring announcer calling Paige the winner. She could hear the lyrics of Paige's entrance.

_Tear the stars out from the sky  
__Darkness falls I come alive  
__I've always been this way  
__I'll fly before I change  
__Tear the stars out from the sky_

AJ kept her eyes on her belt. The belt she was going to win, after she was cheated from the belt, not once, but twice. She was going to get her belt back.

She could hear footsteps walked towards her. She smiled and turned. She saw her, Paige in all her glory. She was going to set her plan in motion.

Paige frowned when she saw AJ staring at her. She didn't know what her friend was doing. Shrugging, she walked to her. She didn't expect anything from her. Nothing that would shock her. Her kiss with Dean was still on her mind. She enjoyed it, after the shock had worn out.

"Hey AJ, what are you doing here?" Paige asked, looking at her friend.

AJ shrugged, as she stared at Paige. The younger woman tilted her head. AJ grinned and pointed up. Paige looked up and her eyes widened. She looked at AJ, only to have the shorter woman's lips connect with hers. AJ smiled against the kiss, loving it.

AJ pulled away, "Whoa."

Paige was dazed. She blinked a few times before realizing what had exactly happened.

"I see why Dean wants more," AJ commented, before walking away.

Paige watched her go, a confused look on her face. She shook her head and walked the opposite direction.

**Paige and Randy Orton**

Randy over heard them talking. AJ and Dean were talking about Paige and her kissing skills.

"We catch her by surprise. I bet if we didn't, it would be better," AJ told Dean.

Randy frowned; he didn't know what they were talking about. But he did want to know.

"She doesn't expect the mistletoe," Dean commented, Randy could hear the smile on his face.

AJ smirked. She leaned back.

Randy smiled. The whole building was covered with mistletoes. All he had to do was catch his prey under one of them. Smirking, he walked away, looking for his conquest.

Paige had a weird week. AJ and Dean had kissed her, and she didn't know why. After those two had kissed her, she was staying away from the kissing plant. She kept her eye out for them, walking around them, if she had to walk under one, she would make sure no one was around.

It had been sometime since someone ambushed her. She couldn't say that she didn't enjoy being kissed, but she was wondering why her. Why were people kissing her, and one of the other girls?

She was lost in thought; she didn't realize where she was going, until she bumped into someone.

"Sorry," she muttered, when she saw who it was.

Randy smirked as he stared at Paige. He knew what he was going to do. He pulled her to him.

Paige groaned when she realized what as going to happen. She waited for his lips.

She didn't have to wait long. She felt his lips against hers. The Legend Killer, the Viper, the Face of the Company was killed her, and she didn't know what to do except kiss back.

Randy pulled back and smirked. "They weren't lying. You're a good kisser."

Paige just shook her head and walked away. She was going to kill the next person who told her that.

Randy grinned. "See you around Paige."

Paige rolled her eyes and raised her finger. She could hear Randy laughing.

**Paige and Emma**

Paige walked with her best friend, Emma. She had told her about the three kisses. And she told Emma for help. She didn't want to be kissed. There were already pictures of her kissing AJ, Dean, and Randy on the Internet, and she didn't want anymore.

"Do you know why this is happening?" Paige asked, looking at Emma.

Emma shrugged and looked away. She had a big smile on her face.

"Why do people keep going back for more?" Emma asked, as she turned to Paige, the grin gone and replaced with a confused look.

"Apparently I'm a good kisser," Paige responded, a frown on her face.

"Really?" Emma questioned, quite shocked. She hadn't heard about that, and it made her curious. If Dean had said she was a good kisser, debatable. But three people had said she was kissable, and she wanted to know for sure.

She turned to Paige, an eyebrow raised.

Paige's eyes widened. She raised her hands as she took a step back. "Oh no, not you too."

Emma gave her a sweet smile. "Dean, AJ, and Randy got to kiss you, and _I'm_ your best friend. Should I get the chance to try it too?"

Paige shook her head. She couldn't believe she was going to do it. She nodded her head. "At least this time I'm not taken by surprise," she muttered.

Emma grabbed Paige's hand and pulled her so they stood under a mistletoe. "So we have an excuse."

Paige rolled her eyes and leaned towards Emma, as her best friend did the same thing.

Their lips touched for a while.

Emma pulled away and grinned. "They were right, you're a good kiss. This was the best plan ever."

Paige frowned. "What plan?"

Emma let out a nervous laugh. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Emma," Paige growled, as she glared at her best friend.

Emma let out a little squeal. "You were homesick, so AJ and I decided to help you forget, to feel festive here, with us. So we had you kiss people. You know, spread the merry."

"So you and AJ are the ones who set up the mistletoes?"

Emma nodded. "After Dean, we wanted you feel good. I didn't know you were going to get ambushed."

Paige shook her head and rubbed her face. "I should hurt you for this, but I'm not. Don't do it again."

Emma nodded, slowly.

Paige looked up and thought for a second. Then she smiled. If people were using the mistletoes to their advantage, why couldn't she?

Paige walked away, leaving Emma behind and confused.

**Paige and Seth Rollin**

Paige and Seth knew each other from NXT. They were friends. Both had some things in common. They betrayed their best friends, in their storylines of course. Both enjoyed being heels.

Paige had a small crush on the dual haired man. She enjoyed hanging out with him.

After being ambushed with the mistletoe multiple times, she decided to take advantage of the flower. She was going to use it on Mr. Money in the Bank.

Emma was her look out. She was going to tell the Brit when the man was arriving.

Paige smiled when she saw Emma use her signal, her dance. As much as Paige seemed annoyed of the dance, she liked seeing her best friend happy and having fun.

She saw Seth walking towards her. He smiled at her. He didn't stop, and continued walking. Paige called his name, causing him to stop. He turned around and looked at her, confused as to why she had stopped him.

Paige pointed up, and between them was the flower. Seth stared at it for a minute, not registering what was going to happen. Paige rolled her eyes. She walked forward, grabbed the back of his neck, and pulled him to her. She connected her mouth with his.

She felt Seth smiled against her lips and he started to kiss back. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Eventually, they pulled away, both with smiles on their faces.

"I've always wanted to do that," Paige muttered, not realizing she had said it out loud.

Seth laughed and nodded. "Me too."

Paige frowned. "Why didn't you?"

"I heard you were going around kissing other people," he commented, a smile on his face.

"I did not!"

Seth laughed. "I know. I heard they ambushed you. I was going to do it next."

Paige glared at him, playfully. She punched his arm. "Jerk!"

"I'm glad you ambushed me though," Seth whispered, as he smiled.

Paige nodded, returning the smile. She nodded. "It was time I did it something, rather than it being done to me."

Seth grinned, as he pulled her close. "Think the flower still works?"

"Only one way to find out." Paige kissed Seth again.

Paige smiled when she pulled away. She turned and started to walk away, knowing he was still watching.

She turned back, and saw that he was still watching. When she face forward, she noticed someone was standing in front of her. In seconds, lips were against hers.

Wade Barrett pulled away and walked away.

"Oh come on!" Paige exclaimed. She could hear Seth laughing in the background. She turned away and glared at him. "It's not funny!"

Seth nodded. "It is."

"Stupid flower. Stupid people, who else is going to kiss me?" she asked, a little too loud. Her eyes widened when she noticed most of the roster, superstars and divas, raised their hands. She shook her head and rushed to a closed room. She texted Emma and threatened her, telling her she had to get rid of the flowers or else.

She shook her head. _At least I'm not home sick._

Her phone went off. She looked at it and saw it was a message from Seth.

_**Dinner? You and me? I'll make sure you aren't under any mistletoes.**_

Paige smiled. Maybe the flowers were bad after all.


End file.
